vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evelynn
Summary Within the dark seams of Runeterra, the demon Evelynn searches for her next victim. She lures in prey with the voluptuous façade of a human female, but once a person succumbs to her charms, Evelynn’s true form is unleashed. She then subjects her victim to unspeakable torment, gratifying herself with their pain. To the demon, these liaisons are innocent flings. To the rest of Runeterra, they are ghoulish tales of lust gone awry and horrific reminders of the cost of wanton desire. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Evelynn, The Widowmaker, Agony's Embrace Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Had already existed for eons by the time the Rune Wars occurred) Classification: Lust Demon, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Shadow Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8, reliant on the existence of pain), Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Spike generation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Pain Manipulation, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation, Can temporarily increase her speed (Via Whiplash and Dark Frenzy), Can absorb pain to become stronger, Can see and read souls Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Should be comparable to other Demons such as Tahm Kench and Nocturne) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with Lashers and Hate Spike Standard Equipment: Lashers Intelligence: Fairly high (One of the most skilled assassins in the world) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demon Shade:' While low on health, Evelynn restores health every second. Demon Shade also grants Evelynn camouflage. Evelynn gains Demon Shade if she has not taken part in combat nor cast a damaging ability in the last 4 seconds. *'Hate Spike:' Evelynn launches a dart in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and causing them to take bonus damage from her next 3 basic attacks or abilities. If the dart strikes a monster, the cooldown of Hate Spike is reduced by 60%. For the next 4 seconds or until the ability comes off cooldown, whichever is longer, Hate Spike may be reactivated up to 3 times at no cost to trigger a secondary effect, which projects a line of spikes in the direction of her attack target, dealing magic damage to all enemies struck. Hate Spike will prioritize the nearest enemy if she does not have an attack target. *'Allure:' Evelynn begins enticing the target champion or monster for 5 seconds, revealing herself to them. Evelynn's next basic attack or ability against her target slows them by 65%, as well as refunding Allure's mana cost if she triggers this before 2.5 seconds. If the target is enticed for at least 2.5 seconds, she also charms the target for 1 second, as well as applying additional effects based on the target type. Against champions, their Magic resistance is reduced by 25% for 4 seconds. Against monsters, the charm duration is increased to 3 seconds and they take bonus magic damage. *'Whiplash:' Evelynn whips the target enemy with her lashers, dealing magic damage, applying on-hit effects, and gaining bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. Gaining Demon Shade resets Whiplash's cooldown and empowers the next cast of the ability. *'Empowered Whiplash:' Whiplash deals increased damage and causes Evelynn to dash towards her target. *'Last Caress:' Evelynn becomes untargetable as she reveals her true form to all enemies in front of her, before blinking backwards. Enemies caught in her reveal are devastated, taking magic damage, which is doubled versus enemies below 30% of their maximum health. *'Merge with Shadow:' According to her lore, Evelynn can phase into shadows at will. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Succubi Category:Rage Users Category:Demons Category:Assassins Category:Invisibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Claw Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Pain Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 7